<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The 6th Annual Weasley Christmas Cookie Competition by accio_broom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034199">The 6th Annual Weasley Christmas Cookie Competition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_broom/pseuds/accio_broom'>accio_broom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Competition, Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_broom/pseuds/accio_broom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Annual Weasley Christmas Cookie Competition is here – but just who has pulled out all the stops to ruin Molly’s five-year winning streak?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The 6th Annual Weasley Christmas Cookie Competition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because if the Weasley, Witches and Writers facebook group gives you an idea, you should absolutely ignore all your real life obligations and write some Christmas Fluff instead.  I hope you enjoy x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>March</strong>
</p><p>Ron sat at the kitchen table; a muggle notepad in front of him. Its pages were empty and he chewed the pen absent-mindedly. Across the table, Hugo patted the tray of his highchair firmly, babbling loudly as if holding consultation with his dad.</p><p>“I know, I know Son… but Grandma Molly has to learn to lose at some point and surely after five years; it’s time for her to pass over the crown?”</p><p>Hugo frowned as he stuffed his hand into his mouth, gumming it with drooling chops. His eyes lit up as his mum entered the kitchen and he squealed, reaching out with his spare hand for her.</p><p>“Hey handsome!”  Hermione scooped Hugo up and pressed a kiss firmly on his nose. She hoisted him to her hip before turning to her husband.  “Where’s Rose?”</p><p>She looked in the direction Ron nodded; their toddler daughter was sprawled out on the kitchen floor, a similar notepad in front of her with a pile of crayons. She wasn’t able to create proper pictures yet, but Hermione treasured every set of scribbles her daughter presented her. She turned her attention back to Ron. “What’s going on?”</p><p>Ron sighed and pushed his notepad away, his brow furrowed in annoyance. “I need to beat mum…”</p><p>“At what?”</p><p>“The Christmas Cookie Competition…”</p><p>Hermione suppressed a laugh. “But that’s 9 months away…”</p><p>“I know but she’s <em>good</em> Hermione and I should know – she was the one who taught me how to bake. But I can’t stand to see her smug smile another year!”</p><p>“That’s the Christmas spirit!” She finally let her laugh escape her lips as she kissed the top of her husband’s head. “Delia Smith will save the day…”</p><p>“Who in Merlin’s name is Delia Smith? I’ve not heard of her…”</p><p>“That’s because she’s a muggle; famous for her baking. Go speak to my mum, she may even have a few of her recipe books hanging around…” She watched as Ron returned to his notebook, mouthing the words ‘Delia Smith’ to himself.  She rolled her eyes fondly; she guessed there were worse things in the world her husband could be obsessed with. </p><p>“Come on Huggy, let’s go get that nappy changed…”  She blew raspberries against her son’s cheek as she left the kitchen, vaguely aware of Rosie toddling after her.</p><p>
  <strong>May</strong>
</p><p>Ron took a long sip of his coffee, gesturing wildly with his spare hand as he explained his predicament. “So you see, Jean, I just have to beat my mum. It’s a matter of principle…”</p><p>Jean frowned at her son-in-law. Although she’d spent quite a few Christmases at the Burrow, she still didn’t quite understand the competitiveness of the family. <em>Everything</em> was a challenge or a chance to win; including who ate the most turkey. But she’d developed a soft spot for Ronald and his massive family over the last few years, and she’d loved to see him triumph.  </p><p>“One moment…” She pushed herself up from the sofa and headed into the kitchen.</p><p>Ron frowned as he watched her go and concentrated on emptying his mug of coffee. It didn’t take long for Jean to reappear with her arms full of books.  Ron suddenly realised where Hermione got it from.</p><p>“Okay – I have ‘Delia Smith’s Christmas’, ‘Delia’s Happy Christmas’, ‘Cakes, Bakes &amp; Steaks’ and ‘Delia Smith’s Winter Collection’ which won the British Book of the Year award in 1996. One of these will help…”</p><p>Ron set his empty mug down happily and gave his mother-in-law a kiss on the cheek before scooping up the pile of books. “This is perfect, thank you so much!”</p><p>“You’re welcome. Oh and Ron?” She smiled as he stopped in the doorway. “Make sure you win…”  She laughed as Ron gave her his biggest grin before disappearing.</p><p>
  <strong>July</strong>
</p><p>“Okay everyone…”  Ron stood in the middle of the bustling Auror office, a tray of his newest batch of cookies in his arms.  “I’ve baked!”</p><p>“Watch the catch?”  Williams walked over, his eyebrows raised as he took the tray from Ron, eyeing the baked goods closely.  “Did you slip veritaserum in the icing or something?</p><p>Ron laughed; trust an Auror to be suspicious over a biscuit.  “No… I’m just trying out a few new things…”  He yanked the tray out of Williams’ grip and set them down on the table, smiling as his teammates crowded around.  “All you need to do is tell me what you think…” </p><p>He watched as everyone reached for a cookie and bit into it.  The reactions were mixed; Salisbury’s face melted into a look that was almost orgasmic but at the other end of the table, Williams spat his cookie out in disgust.</p><p>“Okay, so some good, some bad… interesting…” He pulled his now battered notebook out of his pocket and flipped through to the right page, flicking a piece of dried dough off the paper before pulling out his pen. “So give me your notes and feel free to be brutal…”</p><p>He scribbled hard in his notepad as he listened to their feedback. He thanked his colleagues as they returned to their desks and spotted Harry watching him from across the office, his eyebrows raised. Ron grinned at his best friend, laughing as Harry shook his head and got back to his work, an amused smile on his lips.</p><p>
  <strong>September</strong>
</p><p>“Hermione…do we have Necksflicks?” Ron frowned at the TV remote, looking for the button which would apparently solve all his issues. “Hermione?”</p><p>Hermione hurried into the room, looking harassed. “What? I’m trying to dress Hugo!”</p><p>Ron flinched at her tone, tearing his gaze from the remote to his wife.  He immediately spotted that she had a pair of tiny socks in her hand and did not look impressed. He felt guilty. He was starting to become obsessed with his idea of the perfect Christmas cookie and as Christmas was drawing ever nearer, he spent any spare moment he had baking (which was okay by him – it helped relieve his stress).</p><p>Still, she had a busy job too and they always prided themselves in sharing the parenting duties fairly. He abandoned the TV remote and walked over to her, prising the small Chudley Canons socks from her hands.</p><p>“I’ll dress the baby…” He pressed a firm kiss on her lips. “That guy at the muggle bakery down the road suggested I watched a programme called Sugar Rush for inspiration and he said I could watch it on Necksflicks so I just wondered what TV channel that was…”</p><p>Hermione frowned, her Ron-to-muggle translation function working overdrive. He was a bit like Arthur in that he’d easily fallen in love with all things muggle the more items she introduced him too but he easily got their names wrong. Finally, it clicked.</p><p>“Netflix… I see. We don’t have a Smart TV sweetheart, but you can watch it on the laptop. You may need to pay so you can use the credit card if you’re careful…” She twitched her wand quickly, smiling as the card appeared on the coffee table. “If you’re going to watch now, can you have Hugo and Rose with you? I have an important meeting with Kingsley this morning and I could really do with a quiet hour to get my thoughts together…”</p><p>“Of course…” Ron collected the credit card from the table and pocketed it before giving her another firm kiss. “Take as long as you need, the kids can stay with me…”</p><p>“Thanks, love…” Hermione smiled as she watched him go. She’d never seen his this obsessed with an idea before. Although she was enjoying the never-ending supply of delicious tasting cookies, she would be glad when the year was over. One way or another, Ron would finally present his improved baked goods and their life could go back to normal. She quickly tidied away the children’s toys whilst her wand was still in her hand before heading up to her study.</p><p>
  <strong>November</strong>
</p><p>“Okay kids… this is it. The last bake before my final bake…” </p><p>Ron pulled the tray out of the oven, sighing happily at the smell of the cookies as it travelled to his nose. This was his best batch yet; he was sure of it. He cast a cooling charm over them then started to ice them, chatting away to his small family as he did.</p><p>“Alright…” He picked up two of the cookies and turned to his kids; both of them strapped into their highchairs and watching him with expecting eyes. Hermione was sat next to them in purely a supervisory role, having refused her own cookie as she was sick of eating them.</p><p>“If either of them ends up with diabetes I’m blaming you, Ron…”</p><p>“They’ll be fine…” He showed her the cookies, they’d been iced with Rose and Hugo’s names and decorated with their favourite things. “Mum fed us cookies all the time and look how I turned out…”</p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow as she bit back a barbed response. Although the physicality of being an Auror kept her husband in very good shape, he enjoyed his food a little bit too much sometimes and she wondered whether he’d struggle later on in life. Still, Arthur seemed to be doing okay so at least she had that reassurance.</p><p>Ron placed the cookies in front of the kids and take a step back. Rose moved first, admiring the colours on her biscuit before taking a tentative bite. Her first taste seemed to appease her and she gave her dad a big toothy grin before devouring the rest of it.</p><p>Hugo on the other hand seemed to be using his cookie as a tambourine, crumbs flying everywhere as he shouted his appreciation. He spotted a large chunk decorated with half a red bludger and abandoned the rest of the biscuit on the floor, shoving the tasty morsel straight into his mouth before clapping his hands icing covered hands.</p><p>“Brilliant!” Ron looked pleased with the results as Hermione laughed at her children. They never ceased to amuse their parents and so far, they seemed to be the most perfect blend of Weasley and Granger.</p><p>
  <strong>Christmas Day</strong>
</p><p>“Okay family… you have 10 minutes to present your cookies…” Arthur stood in the doorway of the living room. He had been designated cookie judge for the past five years, a job he took very seriously. Most recently, he’d allowed for Hermione and Angelina’s fathers join him in judging the delicious baked goods. It was definitely a Dad task for sure.</p><p>Ron’s palms felt sweaty as his cardboard Christmas tree started to build itself with a flick of his wand. He pulled the large Tupperware box out from where he’d stowed it earlier and started to hang delicate star-shaped cookies on each branch as it formed in front of him.  All his research lead him to decide to bake delicate biscuits, filled with cranberries and white chocolate with only a small amount of icing on top.  They looked beautiful, and the couple he’d stolen last night confirmed that they also tasted beautifully too.  Despite his nerves, he was feeling confident.</p><p>“Times up, cookies down…” Arthur reappeared; Hugo Senior and Martin Bell flanking him on either side. They’d been equipped with a rating sheet and a clipboard with a pen attached to it.  It was all very official in the Burrow.  </p><p>Molly and her children stepped away from the kitchen table, forming a line against the far wall from eldest to youngest. Ron glanced to Ginny; noticing a dusting of flour on her nose and grinned to himself. </p><p>This was it.</p><p>With cookies eaten and judging complete, Arthur stood once again in front of his family.</p><p>“Well, today’s competition was truly difficult. We have tested every morsel and compared scores and we can finally agree that this year’s winner is…. Drum roll please…”</p><p>Arthur laughed as the kitchen was filled with the sound of stomping feet. The noise cascaded then stopped abruptly, signalling Arthur to announce the winner.</p><p>“Ron!”</p><p>Ron whooped with joy, bouncing a half-asleep Hugo in his arms.  Hermione soon gravitated to his side for a congratulatory kiss as the kitchen erupted in a mass of disagreements as each sibling declared their cookie the real winner. Ron watched his mum approach him; a firm smile on her face.</p><p>“Well done my love.  I stole a cookie from your tree whilst your dad was debating the results; it truly was the best.” She waited for Hermione to let go of him before presenting him with the paper crown. Teddy and Victoire had made it for the competition the year before last and it had become a prized possession within the family; magically charmed so that it could survive for years to come. She placed the crown on his head then turned back to the family.</p><p>“Now who’s for Monopoly?”</p><p>
  <strong>Later that night</strong>
</p><p>Hermione finally got Hugo down to bed. The toddler had been overstimulated by his second Christmas, it was almost as if he’d realised that something special was happening and he refused to let the day end.  She laughed as she headed into the bedroom she shared with Ron and was greeted by the sight of her husband wearing his newly acquired crown and not much else.</p><p>“Did Rose go down okay?”</p><p>“Yeah – I read her Babbity Rabbity and she fell asleep before I could finish. She’ll never learn the end of the story…”  </p><p>“She will before long Ron, you just need to be patient…” Hermione smiled fondly as she shut the door firmly behind her and checked the baby monitors.  In Rose’s early days, Hermione had learnt that the standard baby monitor didn’t do enough to assure her that her only daughter was safe, so she’d spent the majority of her night feeds magically adjusting them until they could read every vital statistic, including the temperature and humidity in their bedrooms. She shrugged off her dressing gown and hung it on the back of the bedroom door before walking seductively towards the bed.</p><p>“Weasley is my king, he won the cookie competition… thing. Weasley is my king…” She laughed as she leaned over the bed to give him a hard kiss. “Congratulations, my love…”  </p><p>Ron grinned as he snaked his arms around his wife, pulling her tumbling to the bed. “That’s awful song writing, it’s a good job I already love you.”</p><p>Winning felt great, and his head was already forming plans on how he could keep his crown next year. But first, he needed to celebrate properly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>